The Journal
by TheWhitlockTwins13
Summary: What becomes of Bella when Edward leaves her? What happens when an enemy takes out family? Bella goes on a quest to take down those who hurt her family. Along the way she meets the Winchesters, and before they know it, Mystic Falls is in their future. Twilight/Vampire Diaries/Supernatural cross-over rated M for language, possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Imagine a world where three different fandoms intertwine with one another? This is what happens when MelindaWhitlock decides that writing a story about three different fandoms in one happens. The Journal is about Bella Swan, the hunter who crosses paths with Sam ^ Dean Winchester. Victoria is still after them and things don't look good for Bella. But can someone from Bella's past help? **

**Of course, this stands for all chapters. We own nothing Twilight, Supernatural or Vampire Diaries. However, having Sam, Dean and Edward meeting was enough.**

* * *

I woke up in my hotel room in Vegas, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Even after four fucking years, I still have the same god damn nightmares. I thought I was over this shit – hell I haven't had a nightmare in over 3 years, but I guess my brain wants to rehash some shit.

The day that Edward Cullen left me heartbroken in the woods was the worst day of my life. After Sam Uley found me, I went into complete zombie mode. It took Charlie, my father and the town's chief of police, threatening to ship me off to Renee, my flakey, yet loving mother, to get me to snap out of it. I realized the shit I was doing wasn't right and got my life back together. I hung out with Jake more and more and pretty much became one of them. I had no ideas the secrets that they shared amongst each other until one night in the woods, I found out exactly who they were. From then on, their secret was mine and it brought me closer to the pack. I went cliff diving and even fell in love with Paul, the man whore of La Push. Jake, who thought for years that he was in love with me, eventually imprinted on Angela. She my best friend and one of the few from Forks who stuck it out with me.

I still remember the day that changed my life forever. I thought Edward leaving me was the worst thing that could happen. I had no idea that it could get worse.

* * *

**Two years ago**

"You fight like a girl," Paul said as we walked out of the woods behind my father's house.

"Says the boy who got slapped like a bitch when we first hung out." He smiled and grabbed my hand tight. He stopped suddenly at the back door and sniffed the air.

"Wait right here. Do not move, do not go anywhere."

I stood, nearly shaking. Only once had I been told to not go into my house and it was the day that Alice Cullen stopped by to check on me. She had a vision of me jumping off a cliff and thought I'd met my demise. After clearing up everything, she informed me that Edward was living apart and he was worried about me. I flipped my shit in that he couldn't come check on me himself and told Alice to never come back again. She left and I hadn't seen her since.

I stood at the back door of my house and Paul emerged, looking as though he'd seen a ghost. I stared blankly at him as he tried to find the words. I glanced down at his hands and they were covered in blood.

I remember falling to the ground and the earth spinning beneath me. I stood after I gained my composure and said, "I need to see him."

"No Bella, you are not going in there." I pushed Paul out of the way and made my way into the living room. My dad sat in his favorite chair, holding a can of beer. His throat was slashed ear to ear and his heart had been ripped out of his chest. I looked to my right and beneath his heart, which had been stabbed with a dagger, was a note addressed to me.

_Not the one I wanted, but this is just a start. –V_

I broke down, and screamed for the death of my father. Paul was there every day, trying to bring me back but there was no use – I was in my own personal hell. It was my fault that Charlie got killed; it was my fault that I brought this to our front door. Everything was my fault.

Paul finally said that he couldn't take it anymore and that I need to snap out of it. He told me I had the pack and I had him. I remember looking into his eyes and losing my breath. There was so much concern and love there that I snapped out of it again and decided to gather all of my strength. I finally got back to me but then again, Karma is a bitch.

About 4 months after Charlie died, Paul imprinted on some chick that walked into the car shop and who needed the oil changed on her car. I never blamed him or her but it still hurt. I decided then that I had to leave and start over. I began packing my belongings, donating most of the items to Goodwill and put the house up for sale. It sold quicker than I thought and as I began removing my dad's stuff from his room, I found a note addressed to me in an old safe-box in the top part of the closet.

_Bella,_

_If you are reading this, something has happened and I'm dead. Do not cry or feel sad for me, I will be fine and so will you. I will always treasure the time we had together and just know that I will always love you._

_I know this will sound weird, but if for some reason my death is suspicious, I need you to call this number. Ask for Bobby Singer and tell him about it. He will know what to do. 605-555-1378_

_I'm sorry baby girl about the things that you are going to find out about me. Please do not judge me to think I am crazy. It will make since soon._

_I love you and always will sweetheart._

_Love,_

_Dad_

* * *

**Present time**

Located along with the note inside the safe-box was a journal. I know over the past two years I've read through ever single entry from front to back and all in all it's helped me become who I am to this day.

I'm a hunter.

I find those things that go bump in the night and I kill them. I've run across hunters of my kind before and never stuck around them. I was better off alone. It meant not having to worry about anyone else but me.

It's been two years and now I'm in a Vegas hotel room, plotting to take down a nest of vampires. Not the kind I am used to but a different kind. My eyes were tired of looking at the laptop screen and I decided to go down to the bar in the hotel.

The sounds of slot machines and jackpots filled my ears as I sat at the bar.

"Give me a shot of Jack and a beer. Surprise me." The bartender furrowed his brow but started in on my order.

"Starting a little strong there, don't you think?" I heard someone say from beside me.

I looked over and saw a guy who I'll admit was pretty damn sexy. He had short dirty blonde hair and the brightest green eyes I have ever seen. He was just about 6 foot tall and you could see that he was in good shape.

"I can handle my liquor, no need to worry," I say to him slyly.

"Dean Winchester," he said with his hand stretched out.

"Bella Swan," I say back taking his hand.

"So, what is a pretty lady like you, doing in a dump like this alone and in Vegas?" he asks while taking a swig of his beer. I have never wanted to be a beer bottle so much in my life.

"Well, I just needed to get away from home for a while; a change of scenery," I explain.

It wasn't a flat out lie. I can't just say 'well you see, there is a nest of blood thirsty leeches and I'm looking to go and cut all of their heads off.'

Not a real good opener.

"What about you, what are you doing here all alone?" I ask.

"Same as you, but I have my brother here," he tells me. We drink entirely too much and before I know what I've done, I'm waking up with the world's worst hangover and an arm draped over my waist. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm not only naked, but something heavy is weighing my finger down. My eyes go wide in shock and I nearly lose my shit.

_What the fuck did I do last night!?_

* * *

**Ha, Bella. What did you do last night?  
TheWhitLockTwins**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So what does Dean think about his new bride? Let's see what he has to say. As always we own nothing... except a love for a man and his pie.**

* * *

**Dean**

"Sammie, I swear to God, we don't have time for this!" I yell at Sam. I love him I swear I do, but sometimes, I really want to gank him.

"Dean look, I know that we are rushing trying to find the demon, but we can't go in this half-cocked!" He yells back. We have been looking for this damn demon for the last three days and I can't take it anymore.

"When you finally get your head out of your ass, call me. I'm going out."

I walk out of the room and into the hotel bar.

My brother and I are what we would call legacy hunters. My deceased father John started our family business the day my mother died in a tragic fire started by a demon. My brother and I were on the tail of a demon that had been trading souls for poker chips in Vegas. It was a little further west than we were used to going but when Bobby, our surrogate father got a lead, we followed it.

Pulling myself up to the bar, I order a piece of apple pie and a beer. Maybe getting something in my stomach can help me deal with my brother's over-analyzing, crazy ass.

"Give me a shot of Jack and a beer. Surprise me," I hear a soft voice say beside me. I go to put the last piece of pie in my mouth and almost drop my fork. Sitting beside me is probably one of the most beautiful women I have seen in a long time. Her dark chestnut hair was pulled back into a high pony tail so that her soft facial features were being put on display. Her body was small but fit and I couldn't help but wonder what she would feel like curled up next to me.

_What? _

_Where the hell did that come from?_

I finish my pie and looked over at the girl again.

"Starting a little strong there, don't you think?" I ask her. When she looks at me, I get lost in her dark brown eyes and can imagine kissing her pouty lips.

"I can handle my liquor, no need to worry," she said slyly.

From there we exchange names and drink more than we probably should have. I found out she loves pie as much as me and we end up sharing a few pieces while talking.

Before I know it, I am waking up in what I thought was my bed but something wasn't right. I feel a body beside me go stiff and a very low, "What have I done?" come from someone beside me. I pull my left hand from around her waist and rub it down my face. Something metal hits me and I look to see a wedding band around my finger. Oh no! NO NO NO NO NO!

I see the girl from last night jump out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her and I noticed a huge rock on her left hand. She looks at me with such fear that I almost think a vampire or a demon popped up behind me.

"What in the FUCK did we do? I mean I can obviously see what we did but… oh my god, what did we do?" She starts babbling. I give a short laugh and shake my head.

"Well I think you just became Mrs. Dean Winchester," I say smugly. The girl didn't even realize how other girls would consider this a great honor - the girl who wrangled in Dean Winchester. I finally get up to at least put on a pair of shorts. I have no idea where my shirt is, or my left shoe, but I will worry about that later, right now, I need to calm my wife down.

I walk over to her and gently grab her shoulders. She relaxes into my touch just a little and let out a sigh.

"Better? Now, apparently we bonded over pie and had way too much to drink. I am sure it was my idea to do this because this just seems like something I would do. We need to discuss what we want to do, but first you need to put some clothes on because if not, this convo won't be happening anytime soon." I try to lighten the mood but it doesn't really work. She just nods her head and grabs her bag to head to the bathroom.

"Son-of-a-bitch," I say under my breath.

_This is not good, not good at all._

While she is in there I find my phone and send a text to Sammy that something came up and I would be stuck for a little while longer. Before I could read his response, Bella walked out of the bathroom in a pair of loose fitted ripped jeans and a tight white wife beater. I try not to stare for too long but then remember that she is my wife and I can do that as long as I wanted.

"OK, so what do we do?" She asks straight to the point.

"Well, I don't really know. I am a traveling salesman so I… WE don't really have a home on my end. I never stay in the same place more than a few days at a time." I try to be honest with her as much as I can.

"I understand that, I am pretty much in the same boat. Drug rep," she says pointing at herself. "Never really had a home to go back to anyway." She explains with a sad look on her face. I wonder why she looks so heartbroken but I shake myself out of my thoughts and really start to think.

_Well, obviously I can't take her with us. This girl looks like she wouldn't know a vampire from a werewolf, much less how to shoot and kill one. Something tells me she wouldn't be too keen on chopping someone head off. I need to get back to Sam and figure this out._

"Ok, this is what we are going to do; I'm going to go and find my brother and talk to him. He once went through something like this, but that chick was crazy. You stay here and I will comeback for you in a few hours," I tell her as I'm getting dressed.

"Yeah, that isn't going to work for me. You see, if you walk out this room, there is a REALLY good chance I may never see you again. So, till we figure this out, where you go, I go," she tells me with such a tone that it leaves no room to argue. Of course, I am Dean Winchester, I will argue will a wall if I have to.

"Look, my brother doesn't like to meet new people. It is kind of a phobia of his, so I really need to go talk to him alone."

"Nope, I will stay in your car or outside the door but you aren't leaving me here alone." I can already tell who is going to run this relationship.

"Fine, but fair warning, my brother is a little weird," I tell her as we walk out of the room. It only takes a moment to get my bearings in order and realize that we're luckily in the same hotel as Sammy.

"So, what do you want to do about this?" She asks me holding up her left hand. I honestly didn't have a clue. I didn't have a real home to go to; hell the closest thing is Bobby's. I always wanted a normal life but right now would not be the best time.

"To be honest, I don't know. I say we see what the hell happens and take it from there. First, we need to get to my brother and then some food." I give her my best smile and walk to the elevator. We take it one floor down and get off.

"Of course you would be staying here too," she remarks.

I pull out the room key, but before I could unlock the door, Sam throws it open and just stares at us.

"Hey Sammy , how was your night?" I ask him trying to play it off.

"Good, been worried about you but you know. Uh, Dean, who is this?" he asks pointing to Bella.

"Oh her, that is my wife, Bella." I tell him nonchalantly. I look over at him and his jaw is on the ground.

"Your WIFE?"

"Um, yes it's nice to meet you. My name is Bella Winchester and I am your sister in law." She tells my dumbfounded brother.

_Huh, maybe she will fit in after all._

* * *

**It's about to get really funny soon! We can't wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As Always, we own nothing, but really wish we has Sam and Dean tied up somewhere.**

**Victoria**

"Where the hell could she be? I mean, she is a pathetic human – they don't just disappear!" I growl to myself as I walk down a back alley in a VERY small town in North Carolina. _Who in the right mind names a town Elkin anyway?_ I think to myself as a drunken man leaves the bar.

I stick to the shadows and follow him for a few blocks. Right as I was about to strike, someone or should I say something else, grabs him and bites into his neck. A low growl leaves my chest as my dinner is drained of his life.

"Sorry to disappoint you there love, but I was just quicker," a British accent says from in front of the dead man.

"I should kill you for taking my dinner," I tell him. He finally looks up at me and tilts his head to the side like he is trying to figure out something out.

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you?" He questions me.

_What does he mean, what am I?_

"What I guess I mean is, I have never seen a creature like you. How rude of me. I never told you my name. Niklaus Mikaelson, and who might you be?"

"Victoria and I'm a Cold One. You smell different from other vampires. Why is that?"

"That, sweetheart, is because I am a Hybrid; well actually, _the_ Hybrid. Perhaps you have heard of me?" He says with a smug look on his face that I want to slap off.

His dirty blonde curly locks fall slightly into his blue eyes and he gives me a crocked smile.

"Sorry, can't say that I have, now if you will excuse, I have to find another human to feed from." I go to walk off when he blurs in front of me.

"What's the rush? I would love to get to know you and your kind. I have never run across a Cold One before and I have been around a VERY long time."

"I'm sorry to say that I'm not here for your amusement, Niklaus, is it?" I say, trying to walk away again. He stops me once more and smiles.

"Do you think I'm just going to let you walk away?" he questions, blocking me again. I feel my insides heat up, which is hard to do considering who I am.

To be honest, I have no idea where I came from other than waking up in an alley in Vancouver, B.C. I have no memory of my existence before becoming a vampire, or Cold One as the Quilleutes of La Push, Washington call us. I wandered aimlessly for years, feeding as I wanted, destroying a small fishing town in Alaska all by myself until I learned to control my own hunger. Now I like to play with my victims and I was doing great until this warm-blooded vampire stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this," I say pushing past him.

"Aren't you tired of being alone?" he asks as I walk away. That pains me. I am tired of walking alone. Mostly I'm angry and frustrated because someone took something from me that I can never get back and if I could cry, I would've at that one moment.

I turn around and face this creature and say, "How do you know what I feel?"

He walked closer and looked at me deep in my eyes. "I know because I've been there. I can see the look on your face. I've seen that torment and torture of walking alone. Please tell me your story. I'd love to hear it." Never since James have I felt compelled to talk to someone about my life. James understood because he was also a loner and we bonded over our ability to despise the human race. They were much more cruel than we could ever be.

I sat on the curb and placed my hands in my lap. "What do you want to know?" I ask.

"Who are you hunting?"

I looked stunned for a moment. "I'm not…" _How the hell did he know that?_

"I call bullshit. Look at you love. You've got that look, like you're on a mission. Now tell me who this person is and we'll do all we can to find her."

"Why would you help me?" I ask.

He scoffed, almost like he was offended by my comment.

"Do you not see how lost you are at the moment. You look like you need direction and I've been around long enough to know where to go," Niklaus said.

He watched as I stood and got closer to him. "The last time I saw her was in Las Vegas. She was on a trail of something and to be honest I was surprised that she didn't notice me. I wanted nothing in the world more than to rip her little doe eyes from her head but I can't make a scene."

"We'll just have to lure her in then. We'll come up with something, I'm sure. I know a lot of people and we'll put our feelers out."

I couldn't believe that this being was willing to help me find Bella.

"However," Niklaus said, "You'll need to tell me why we're looking for this person. What did he," he trailed.

"She," I corrected him.

"I'm sorry, what did the little bitch do to you?"

I wandered away for a moment, remembering the site of my lover burned to death.

"There are others like me however they don't feed like we do. They hunt only animals."

Niklaus laughed and said, "I know that story before. I actually knew of a vampire that ate nothing but bunnies once." I stared for a moment and then continued.

"This family, the Cullens, are so full of themselves. They believe that the world revolves around their little family and they constantly protected Bella Swan, one of the son's love interests. She is human and one of the most difficult people in the world to find. I want to find her and kill her so that the Cullen's know what it's like to lose someone they love and care about."

I felt my blood boiling to the surface as venom filled my mouth. The anger and hatred flowed in my veins and I started to see red.

"What did they do to you?" he asked.

"They killed my mate, James. He tried to feed on Bella and the love of her life, Edward killed him instead. I want him to know what it's like to suffer."

Niklaus walked came closer to me and grabbed my wrists. "And suffer he shall, love."

He smiled at me and my anger and hated flowed away for a moment and I nodded in agreement.

"You're willing to help me find Bella Swan and kill her?" I asked.

He nodded. "Why not? I've got nothing else better to do."

"Now let's go find you some dinner." Niklaus grabbed my hand and we left the alleyway, dead-set on revenge.

**Way to make a deal with the devil there Vicki. -TheWhitlockTwins**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Like always, we own nothing, but if we had three wishes, we would have Sam, Dean and Jasper locked up somewhere.**

**Dean**

_Huh, maybe she will fit in after all._

Sam looked between Bella and I as if we'd grew an extra head. His face twisted in a way that you knew he was mad… you know the one; eyebrows bowed in but his eyes are really wide and he looks like he is going to puke – yeah that one.

"_Wife_? Are you serious right now? How did this even happen?"

"Well you see, I went to the bar last night and was eating pie when she sat beside me and we went from there. Three pieces of pie and God knows how many beers, we are Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester."

I try to explain to him but he really looks like he wants to punch me.

"You were right, he is weird," Bella says, still standing in the door. I give out a small laugh and try to reel it back in when I see the look of death that Sam is giving me.

"You told her I was weird?" Sam says offend. I just shrug my shoulders at him and give a small smile. "I'm weird – you were the one that got into LARPing."

_I can't believe he just told her that. It was one time and that shit was cool as hell._

"LARPing? What the hell was that?" Bella asked.

"Live Action Role Playing and it was only once," I reason to them. Bella lets out a small giggle and smiled up at me. I think I like that giggle.

"At least I got the hot Vegas wife," I said.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"I am so glad I didn't have siblings. I think I would have killed them by now," she says.

_I just met you, and I know this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe._

"What the hell is that?" I question Bella who is fumbling with her phone.

"Sorry, it's a family friend, I have to take this," she says quickly and walks out of the room. Sam wasted no time starting in on me.

"What the hell were you think Dean? You married someone? Are you crazy?" He yells. He starts pacing back and forth, tugging on his hair.

"Well, you already know that I'm crazy, and come on Sammie, she loves pie. How could I say no to that?" I try to explain to him. It all makes perfect sense to me.

"You married a woman, you don't know, because she loves pie! She could be a demon Dean, a Siren, hell, anything. Crowley could have sent her."

Ok, so maybe he had a point there but I just know she isn't a demon or that someone sent her, I could feel it.

"Crowley hasn't bothered us in quite some time. That no-good crossroads demon can kiss my ass. Call me nuts, but I think she's pretty awesome. I mean for goodness sakes, can't you be happy for us?" I pull another beer out of the fridge and toss the top across the room. I swill down a huge gulp of the cheap stuff and Sammie eyes me.

"Anything you'd like to share?" I ask.

"We've got a lead on all those attacks in Virginia. I know of someone in Kentucky that's lived in the area who was willing to talk. She said that the majority of the attacks came from some town called Mystic Falls. Apparently it's supernatural central. I think we should focus on that area. Leave Vegas girl here."

"She isn't staying here Sammie. I know this is crazy, even for me, but no one sent her and she isn't anything crazy." I pull out a change of clothes and head to the bathroom. I lock the door behind me and look in the mirror.

_How in the hell am I even going to try and make this work? I can't take her with us, just so she can sit in a hotel room all the damn time. She said she was a drug rep and moved around just as much as me so maybe this will work out. Every few weeks we can meet up somewhere and just relax. She wouldn't have to know anything for a while._

I wash my face and quickly get dressed. When I walk out, Sam is still pacing, mumbling about me being an idiot.

"Ok so, I have come up with a plan. We get the same lawyer that we used when that Becky shit happened and we can get this whole this thing taken care of," Sam said as he headed to his phone to call said lawyer when I stopped him.

"I'm not getting an annulment Sam. She thinks I travel around selling stuff and she is a drug rep that is never home either. I can make this work."

"Are you stupid?! What are you going to do if and WHEN Crowley finds out about his? That poor girl is going to be dragged into something that she doesn't need to be in."

"Why don't we get honest for a moment and just tell her. She seems as though she could handle all this," Sam says as he closes his laptop.

"I'm not telling her Sammie. She'll think I'm a loon and try to have me locked up. She has that right now, being my wife and all."

"If you don't, she'll end up dead."

Damn I hate it when he has a point. I throw my boots on and head for the door.

"I will figure that out if I need to, right now, I am hungry and want to go eat; you coming?" I open the door and see Bella's back turn towards me as she is still on the phone. I start to walk behind her when I hear something I never thought I would.

"Bobby Singer, what are you talking 'bout?... I haven't looked for the nest yet, something else came up… I can't tell you right now… I will explain everything but as of right now, I can't… Ok, I will talk to you soon.. Bye." She turns around and sees that I am standing right behind her.

"Hey, how long were you standing there?" She asks as she puts her phone in her pocket. I quickly grab it and dial the last number she called.

"Bella, I told you, the nest should be right off the strip." I hear my second father say into the phone.

"Hey Bobby, what are you doing talk to my wife?"

"Dean? What are you doing with Bella's phone? And why did you call her your wife?"

**AN:Naughty Bella! Keeping things from your hubby already! R&R and tell us what you think!**

**Laters baby!**

**Mel and E**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Welcome back to this crazy ass story. Not too much to say so on with the story.**

**We own nothing but God could you imagine what we could do with the brothers. :)**

**BPOV**

"Bobby Singer, I don't know what you talking 'bout?" I say to Bobby.

"Yes you do know what I am talking about you idjit! Have you found the nest yet?" He asked me in a rather irritated voice.

"I haven't looked for the nest yet, something else came up."

"What the hell came up that is more important that this? You are a hunter, nothing is more important than that. Now, explain."

"I can't tell you right now. I will explain everything but as of right now, I can't," I plead with him.

If only he knew why I haven't looked for the nest yet. How the hell do I tell him I married some random guy that sells shit across the country?

"Fine, I will let it go for now, but when you get back here you will explain EVERYTHING to me," he says in a tone that doesn't leave room to argue.

"Ok, I will talk to you soon. Bye."

I turn around and see Dean looking at me with an emotion in his eyes that I can't place.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask him as I try to put my phone into my pocket. He quickly grabs it and dials a number; I can hear Bobby say something on the other end but can't make it out.

"Hey Bobby, what are you doing talk to my wife?" He asks and all the blood leaves my face. I feel like I may throw up when I can't hear what is said on the other end on the line.

"Bobby, please. I've had a helluva night. I'll explain everything when we see you. Don't worry Bobby; I will take good care of Bella… Yup, I know… Ok, see you soon." He hangs up and hands me back my phone. I put it back in my pocket and go to walk past him.

"Oh, no you don't. It seems we have some talking to do; come on." He takes my hand and leads me back to the room. Dean ushered me to sit down on the bed and he grabbed a chair.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, it seems that Ms. Bella here knows Bobby."

"What, our Bobby? Bobby Bobby?" Sam stuttered.

"No Bobby Brown; yes our Bobby. Dumbass." Dean shakes his head at my little brother. He looks at Dean with this 'I told you so' look on his face.

"Bella, I am going to need you to explain to us how you know Bobby sweetheart." He tells me calmly.

How the hell do they know Bobby? No one knows Bobby, unless…

"You're a hunter." It was a statement, not a question.

"How do you know about hunting?" Dean asked me. I tried to get up but he made me sit back down. He walked over to his bag pulled out something I couldn't see. As he walked back over, something shiny caught my eye. It was something I'd only heard in legend but never seen.

The Colt.

My eyes started to bug out of my head and reached to touch it. He pulled it back and handed it to Sam. I couldn't take my eyes off of the gun.

"I guess you know what that is, now tell us how you know about hunting and how you know Bobby."

I take a deep breath and start at the beginning. I tell them about moving in with Charlie my junior year of high school. I explain how I feel in love with a boy that broke my heart when he dumped me and took the family I loved away with him. I didn't mention that they were cold ones because I didn't know if I could trust them. I told them about my zombie mode and how my friends from the nearby res put me back together and how I fell in love with Paul, who left me for another girl. I took a deep breathe with I told them about my dad, I said that he was killed by some psycho. Then I explained about the letter and Bobby's number. I finished with the nest that Bobby sent me to look at and the rest was history.

To give them credit, they never interrupted me or asked any questions; they listened all the way through. I finally look at the two of them and hated the look in their eyes. Pity, sympathy, and what looked like… understanding?

"I don't need your pity." I sneer at them. I hated that look when people learn about my dad. I stand to leave when they finally come to. Dean grabs me and pulls me to his chest.

"That wasn't pity sweetheart. I have never met someone so strong before in my life. I am sorry about you father though. We know how it feels to lose a parent." Dean says into the top of my head. I pull back and look up at him. His green eyes were boring into my brown ones and all I wanted to do was kiss him. Well, kiss him sober anyway.

I step back and look at Sam who hasn't said a word to me yet.

"So, now what?" I ask looking between the brothers. Dean starts to rub the back of his neck and Sam is just standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"I guess we need to go talk to Bobby, this isn't something I want to talk about over the phone." Dean says.

"What about the demon? Or the nest Bella was going after?" Sam finally chimes in.

"Holy shit, moose talks." I say a little louder than I meant to. I raised my hand to my mouth and was about to say sorry when Dean busted out laughing so hard tears rolled down his sexy face. Wait, did I just call him sexy?

"That was just awesome. As for the demon and the nest, I say we put them on hold for a few days and figure all of this out first. Go ahead and grab your things Bella and we will meet you outside." Dean says. I nod and head for the door.

I get to my room and start packing everything up. I reach for something with my left hand and stop dead when I see the rings. They really are beautiful but then I shake that thought out of my head and throw my bag over my shoulder. I meet the boys at the front desk and check out.

"My car is right over here." Dean says and heads toward a beautiful black 1967 Chevy Impala. I think I started to drool a little.

"Wow." Is all I can get out. Dean smile and goes to reach for my bag but I shook my head.

"I have my own car. I will throw it in there and we can meet here in a min." I give his a small smile and walk to my car. I see my car, Christine. She is a 1965 all black Mustang Fastback. I bought her after Charlie died. I took her to Jake and had him completely redo everything. I throw my bag in the back seat and get in. I put the key in the ignition and smile when I hear her rumble to life.

I pull out and see both of the brothers jaws on the ground. I stop long enough to tell them I would see them there. I swear I think I heard Dean say he was in love.

**AN: I know, Bella's car is the shit. It is actually our dream car. 10 points and sneak peek if you can tell me where the name of the Mustang came from. Til then...**

**Later's Baby!**

**Mel and E**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello again you wonderful people! Sorry this took so long but we kinda had a snag with E's computer. (I gotta love my neice!) Now much else yo say so here ya go!**

**We own nothing but really want to buy Sam and Dean!**

**BPOV**

Finally after God knows how many hours in my car, we finally pull into my home away from home; Singer's Salvage. A smile went across my face as Bobby walked out on the porch and waved at me. I gave him a wave back and get out of the mustang. As I got out of the car, Dean pulled up behind me.

"I have to say, next to my baby, this is the most beautiful machine I have ever seen," Dean whispers in my ear.

"Your baby?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"The Impala of course," he says looking back at his car with an expression that probably matches mine with I look at Christine.

"Well, I think Baby and Christine will get along famously." I pat his shoulder and move to go into the house.

We all made our way into the house and sat down in the over-crowded living room. I look around and laugh at all the books that were thrown around and laid open everywhere. Bobby walked into the kitchen and came out with four beers. He threw the boys theirs. I laughed when they pouted as they watched him open mine for me and hand it to me.

"So, who is going to start and tell me about this bullshit you idjits found yourself in?" Bobby says as he takes a swig of his beer. I look over at Dean and he just shrugged his shoulders and kept drinking. I guess I am going to do this.

"Short story: I went to a bar after staring at the damn laptop for far too long and wanted a drink and something to eat. I sat beside that idiot; we started talking and had way too many beers and I became Mrs. Dean Winchester." I showed him my ring and continued drinking. Bobby looked over at Dean and back to me. No one really said anything for a while and I started to get nervous.

"Well, what's done is done and there is nothing we can do about it now. You take care of her boy or I will have your balls in a jar," Bobby tells Dean.

"Why do I have to get threaten?" Dean says sounding almost offended.

"Because YOU are the man and it is your responsibility to make sure she is safe. Fucking idjit,' Bobby says. I look over at her and give him a smug smile. I think Dean in actually scared.

"So, about the nest you were supposed to be taking care of. What is the next move?" Bobby asks.

I take out Charlie's journal and start flipping through it. Sam and Dean share a look with each other and look back at the book in my hands.

"From what I found out they aren't your regular vampires. I followed a few around Vegas but they didn't really do much. The really weird thing is that they walked in the sun with no problems and they didn't sparkle either. So I have no idea…"

"Wait, did you say sparkle? Vampires don't sparkle," Sam said looking at me like I have lost my mind.

I flipped to the very first entry I ever wrote and slide the book over to Sam and Dean.

"Cold Ones?" They said together looking really confused.

"Yup, Cold Ones are a type of vamp that has skin as hard as granite and they sparkle when the sun hits them directly. Their eyes change colors depending on the blood that they drink: red for human and gold for animals. They are wicked fast and strong. Some of them have special abilities but most don't, the only way to truly kill them is to tear them apart and burn the pieces," I explain to them.

"This isn't written in Charlie's handwriting," Dean says.

"Yeah it is in mine. I found a coven of them in Forks where I lived and asked them about something's," I lie to them easily.

"They just gave up this information, without them asking for anything in return?" Sam asks me with speculation in his voice.

"Yup." I say.

I finish off my beer and head to the kitchen for another one. I feel him enter the room more than hear him behind me.

"Sorry about Sammie; he has issues that even Dr. Phil couldn't fix," Dean says while throwing his empty bottle away. I let out a little laugh and go to the fridge to get another beer. I grab two and hand him one.

"It's ok. I know that he is still a little iffy about me. I heard what he said while I was on the phone with Bobby. I know he thinks that I am some kind of demon or something like that but I'm not." I walk past him and sat in the only chair in the living room. I wasn't paying attention till something landed in my lap. I look down to see a light brown leather journal that looked worse for wear.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam grunts out through his teeth.

"It's only fair Sammie; we saw hers now she can see ours," he says to me while wiggling his eyebrows and winking at me. I flip through the journal and can't believe some of the things that were in it. It looked like John was at this just as long as Charlie was. I got to a page about Cold Ones and stopped to read it. It was only a short paragraph that didn't say much:

_Rumor has it that a different breed of vamps live in cold, rainy places. I have yet to encounter one but I hear they're hard to kill._

I close John's journal and give it back to Dean. Sam looked like he wanted to kill Dean for it but I couldn't help but wonder what his deal with me was. I know that he thinks I could be taking advantage of his brother but I'm not. I know that I'm not in love with Dean by any means of the imagination but I could see myself falling quickly for the dirty blonde Winchester; and that scares the shit out of me.

**DPOV**

The phone rings and we all watch as Bobby blushes and answer the phone.

_Maybe Bobby is finally getting laid. Bout damn time!_

"Hey Liz…. Yeah they are here along with Bella…. OK, where did you find it?... Umm, ok we will look into it… You too, talk to you later Liz." He hangs up and looks at all of us with a goofy smile on his face.

"Does someone have a crush?" I ask him. His smile drops and he throws a book at me.

"Leave him alone, I think it is awesome that he has feelings for someone," Bella says and walks over to place a soft kiss on his cheek. _Damn, I want her feel those lips on me again. At least when I am sober _I think to myself.

"Liz is a sheriff in a small town in Virginia. She said that one of her friends thinks they may have a nest of those freaky hybrid things in their town. She wanted to know if you guys would go and check it out. I told her you would," Bobby explains. He is acting a little weird.

"Ok so, where is this place?" Sam asks, still giving the stick eye to Bella.

I really am going to have to kick his ass or something. I need to talk to him and get all of this straightened out between us all.

"Lawrence, Kansas," he says so low that I almost didn't hear him. My stomach falls to my feet and I almost choke on the pull of beer I just took. Bella looks at the three of us and raises a perfect eyebrow.

"Ok, what is the deal with Lawrence? You all look like someone kicked your puppy," Bella says.

"I can't go back there Bobby. We went back once and that was bad enough. I still have nightmares about that place." I tell him feeling like I am going to puke.

"Dean is right, I don't think I want to go back either." Sammie says. We look at each other and know that the same thing is going through the others minds.

"Ok. I will just go by myself, it's no big deal." Bella says walking towards the door like she was getting ready to leave right now. Oh, I don't think so.

"You aren't going alone Bella. We don't really know what these things are besides some kind of hybrid vamp. Maybe we can go back to Vegas and find that nest," I tell them without taking my eyes off of Bella, praying that she falls for it.

"It's ok, I will just go alone. It won't be my first time you know."

Bella starts to walk away again and I grab her wrist.

"You aren't going by yourself. We can just go back to Vegas and stake out that one." I said.

"They are probably gone by now. What is the big deal? It's not like I can't take care myself." Bella says in an annoyed voice. She snatches her wrist from me and looks at the three of is fully.

"The big deal is that we don't know what these hybrid sharks can do so you aren't gong alone." I say to here looking in her eyes.

"What the HELL is the big fucking deal?" She yells at me.

"That is where our fucking mother was killed and I swore I would never go back to that hell hole again" I scream and walk out the front door slamming it so hard that I think I broke the hinges.

**AN: There you have it. Looks like maybe the boys are going home, but how will they take it this time? Keep reading to find out! R&R people please! **

**Later's Baby!**

**Mel & E**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: We own nothing but there are a few men I wish we did!**

**Victoria**

"So where exactly are we love?" Klaus asks as we pass through the small town of Forks undetected by the townspeople.

"We're in Forks," I say, matter-of-factly. "This is the start of our trail. Bella's trail starts here. Plus I have some unfinished business to take care of and with you by my side, it may make it easier." Klaus tilted his head, perplexed by my plans.

It was nearly three in the morning and every single one of those God-forsaken people had no idea the threat that came in and out of their town. Sure huge wolf sightings and animal attacks were nothing new to this town. It was on the outskirts of the Olympic National Park so no one thought twice about us hunting here.

We stood in front of the Swan's residence and I found myself angered by the fact that no one was home and it looked like it had been that way for quite some time.

"So what now love? Do we go ravage the townspeople for not keeping her here?" Klaus asked as we walked away.

"No but I do know of someone who can help me figure out exactly where Bella Swan took off to."

We ran through the forest and headed straight for La Push Beach. We had to be very careful where we went because there was an invisible line that the Quileute's would protect at any cost. I wasn't ready for them to attack yet. I had to organize myself and Klaus. He had no idea what he was up against.

We stopped just beyond a clearing, overlooking the Quileute land.

"Where are we?" he asked I listened to the sounds of the wind blowing through the trees.

"Do you see this land just across the river? It belongs to the Quileute tribe. They're werewolves."

Klaus took a step back, looking frightened. "Werewolves can kill vampires if bitten," he said.

"Not these kind. I've read up on them versus your so called werewolves. These guys are big, but slower than most and their saliva doesn't hurt vampires, just their brute force. However, if we do this right, we can take them on. I want to send a message to Bella that she can be found and she can be hurt.

Klaus stood, confused, not understanding what Bella had to with my intentions with the wolves. I could see it on his face.

"Let me explain everything to you. Bella was in love with a vampire, a cold one just like me named Edward Cullen. However, a young boy by the name of Jacob Black was in love with Bella. He's a member of the Quileute tribe and also a werewolf. If I kill him, Bella will know that I mean business. He's her best friend and even though they aren't close anymore, killing him would send a message. Besides, they killed my friend Laurent when he got entirely too close to their land."

Klaus smiled at me. "So when do we get this show on the road."

I laughed. "We'll need to lure them as far into the woods as possible. I'll let you be the decoy and I'll try to single out Jacob.

Klaus nodded as the sounds of a howl echoed in the distance.

"Wow they're fast in picking up our scent," I said. "They'll be here any minute."

I could hear the rustle of trees and the sound of what seemed to be a herd of elephants pushing through the brush. I heard the snarls of a wild animal and they soon came to a stop right at the edge of the clif where the water divided the lands. I smiled and ran, following the river line down. Klaus was behind me, as the wolves followed on the other side. Just as I predicted, Jacob broke from the pack and jumped as soon as there was a chance to get near us.

Klaus was to keep the pack moving and I felt the heat of a warm breath behind me. I jumped into the trees, pouncing back and forth from tree to tree. I stood on a limb, watching as Jacob tried to get to me by jumping up and down. I pounced on him, squeezing until I heard the crunch of ribs breaking. I was about to finish him off by snapping his neck when something attacked me from the side. Teeth and fur fought me as I tried to push the animal off of me. I eventually grabbed it by its neck and heard the snap. I grinned, knowing that at least one of Bella's precious wolves had died by my hands.

I looked down at the broken wolf that transformed back to human and said, "You need to tell Bella to quit running. We'll find her eventually and she'll pay for what she did to James."

I watched as Klaus quickly ran past me and I caught up as we ran until no one was following us any longer.

I stopped and let out a roar of laughter.

"Sweetheart, that was more fun than I've had in quite some time. You really did a number on those wolves," Klaus said as I walked toward him.

"That's how you send a message," I said. He winked as we fled back into Forks.

"Where are we off to now," Klaus asked as we stopped at a path leading into the woods.

"This is where the Cullens live," I said, flashing my teeth at him. "I'm sure by now, they've heard or at least the pixie has seen this happen already."

Klaus stopped for a moment and said, "Pixie?"

"One of the Cullens, Alice, can see the future while her brother and Bella's former lover can read minds. They each have their own special gift. Mine is revenge."

Klaus nodded and as on cue, I watched as one of the Quileutes knocked on the door and told Carlisle, the father of the Cullens the news.

We got closer, but not close enough for anyone to hear us. "Don't think about anything," I said to Klaus as we approached. "Edward will hear your thoughts." Klaus nodded as we listened.

"Bella has to know," the tall Quileute said as he begged Carlisle to see things his way.

"I don't think that's wise," Carlisle said. "She doesn't even know we're all back. She thinks we've all moved away. I can't risk her trying to come back here in case Victoria comes looking for her again. She's safer away from here."

The wolf walked around in a circle. "I've got her number. I'm calling her. I don't care what you say. Leah didn't die for nothing."

Carlisle shut the door but I could have sworn he saw me as he did so.

Klaus and I took off and followed the wolf back to a pay phone just outside of Forks. We listened in as he phoned Bella.

"Bella," he choked out.

I could feel his sadness as he spoke to her.

"I don't know how to say this Lamb, but the redhead came back and she had help. It was some blonde British guy. He was too strong. Leah…"

Klaus and I took off in search of the little Lamb.

**AN: There you have it, another one down! R&R**

**Later's Baby!**

**Mel & E**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: We own nothing but the twisted dance we make the characters do**

**BPOV**

I watch Dean storm out and I am absolutely at a loss of what to do. I look over at Bobby and he will not make eye contact with me. Sam is staring at the door and has a look on his face like he wants to cry. I finally get tired of looking at the two and go in search of Dean. I walk around the salvage yard for what feels like hours when I finally find him in the garage all the way in the back.

"Are you ok?" I ask him softly and place my hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me and just nods. I rub comforting circles on his back while we stand there in silence. He reaches over and pulls me in front of him and keeps his hands on my hips.

"I don't want to go back there but I will if I have too. I don't want you going after these things alone." He tells me as he placed his forehead against mine. We look into each other eyes and slowly start to close the gap between us. Just as our lips were about to touch "Hungry Like a Wolf" starts playing. I shake my head and pull back. I look down at my phone and see Paul's name flashing.

"I have to take this." I tell Dean and swipe my finger across the screen to answer it.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Bells," I hear Paul choke out. My stomach falls to my feet and I know something is very wrong.

"Paul, what is wrong?" I ask him. He doesn't say anything right off the bat. I can hear him taking in shaky breathes. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on Wolfie."

"I don't know how to say this Lamb, but the redhead came back and she had help. It was some blonde British guy. He was too strong. Leah… Leah tried to… tried to get to the redhead and the guy stopped her. They killed her. Bella, Leah is dead," he finally says. My knees gave out and I fell to the ground. I hear Dean try to catch me but he wasn't quick enough.

"Paul, what else? Did anyone else get hurt?"

"A couple broken bones and some scratches but that's it. Lamb, she had a message for you. She said that you need to stop hiding. She is still on this mate for a mate thing. I tried to tell her you weren't mind rapiers mate but she didn't listen."

This was my entire fault, all of it. I knew I should have hunted that bitch down when I first started this but I didn't think she would come back so quickly.

"I will be there as soon as I can," I tell him, I look up at Dean and he looks confused.

"You stay the hell away from here Isabella. This is what she wants. She wants you to think this is your fault and it isn't. I have told you this so many times that I thought you would believe me by now. This is the Cullen's fault. They should have taken care of this when they killed the blonde one. So, I need you to stay away from here. We need to figure out who the blonde guy was because Bella, I have never seen anything like him. He had yellow eyes like ours but fangs like a god damn leech," he tells me this and I know exactly what he is dealing with.

"He is a hybrid; part vamp part werewolf. I haven't found out everything about them yet but what I can tell you is that sunlight doesn't bother them and I guess you figured out that they are wicked strong. When I find out more I will let you know. Please be careful Wolfie."

I stand up and wipe the tears from my face. Leah would be beating my ass right now if she saw me crying.

"I will little lamb. I love you," he says before the line goes dead.

"I love you too." I say as I look at the phone and a whole new rage raises up my spine. Victoria has now started a war that she will not will. I will kill her with my bare hands if it is the last thing I do.

"Who was that sweetheart?" Dean asks.

"That was a friend of mine; he told me that one of our friends was killed by a bitch vampire and a fucking hybrid." I tell him as I pick up a rock and throw it through one of the car windows. Dean grabs my arm and pulls me to him. I push him back and shake my head.

"Don't feel sorry for me. Right now we need to find out what these damn hybrids can do and then I will find this bitch and kill her."

We head back to the house and get tell Bobby what happened. We didn't tell them about them being shape shifters. Bobby met the wolves once and instantly bonded with Leah and Seth. I swear it was like they were his kids the way he treated them.

"I'm sorry Bella," Sam said. I nodded over to him and head upstairs without saying another word to anyone.

I take a nice long, hot shower and let myself cry everything out. I cry for Leah because she didn't deserve to die that way. I cry for my dad who I miss every single fucking day. I just flat out cry. After the water runs cold, I grab a towel and walk out to my room only to see Dean sitting on my bed. He looks at me and tries to advert his eyes.

"I came up to make she you were ok, I will let you get dressed," he goes to get up and I stop him.

"Please, don't leave. I don't want to be alone. I just lost my best friend and for once I am losing my fucking mind."

I start crying again and hate myself for it. _When the hell did I become such a girl?_

He nods and pulls me to him again. I look up into his eyes and feel his lips crash into mine. I feel his tongue slide into my mouth and I don't even fight for dominance, I surrender to it. He moves his hands up and cups my face. I put my fingers in his hair and pull him closer to me. He runs his hands over my shoulders and down my arms. He grabs my wrists and freezes. He breaks our kiss and pulls my left wrist up. He runs his finger over the scar that James gave me and looks back into my eyes.

"Bella, what the fuck is this?"

**AN: Dun Dun DUn! What do you think Dean will do? R&R**

**Later's Baby!**

**Mel & E**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: We own nothing but the fantasies we have. **

**DPOV**

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" I hold her wrist up to my face to get a better look at it. It is a crescent moon looking bite mark with small looking pin pricks all around. It was colder than her body temperature and the skin around it was hard as stone.

"Dean, look, I really don't want to talk about that scar. It has a lot of bad memories and it hurts to think about. I will tell you one day but not right now," she says as she grabs some clothes and heads back into the bathroom to finish up her nightly routine.

I hear the water turn on as an idea hits me. I walk over to the nightstand and pick up her phone. I scroll through her contacts until I find _Wolfie_. I copy the number to my phone and put hers back. As I sit back on the bed with my phone in my hand she walks out with a small smile on her face.

"Are you going to sleep in here with me or sleep in a different room?" She asks me shyly. We never really talked about where this little relationship was going to go but I knew that she was hot and if a hot chick was asking me to sleep in her bed with her, I was all for it.

"Um, I think I will sleep in here with you, if that is ok?" I give her my signature wink and smile.

"Yeah, that is fine," she says going to her side of the bed and checks her phone. When I don't get in right away she looks at me with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"I'm not really tired right now so I'm just going to go downstairs for a bit and see what I can find about this stuff in Kansas," I tell her before heading out of the room. I walk down the stairs and out the back door to get some privacy for this call. I get to the garage where I have baby stacked and sit on her trunk to think. I sit there for a good 30 or 45 minutes think about what to do. I know I need to find these out but do I want to go behind Bella's back to do it? I take a deep breath and pull out my phone. I scroll though my numbers till I get to Paul's number and hit send.

"Hello." A deep raspy voice answers.

"Um yeah, can I speak to Paul?" I ask him. I am starting to think this is a bad idea but I gotta follow through with this.

"Depends, who is this?"

"My name is Dean Winchester; I'm a friend of Bella's."

"Yeah see, I just got off the phone with her a few hours ago and she never mentioned you," he growls out.

"I know you called her; I was sitting right beside her there Wolfie," I say his nickname and hear his breath hitch.

"Ok, I will talk to you but I don't have to answer anything that I don't want to. Are you a hunter too?" His question kinda takes me back a bit. I guess they were pretty close if he knows what she does.

"Yeah. My brother and I were raised in the life. Our dad taught us everything we know. We are at a friend of ours in South Dakota right now," I explain to him.

"You mean the crazy guy that has a beard and wears a lot of flannel?" He says with a laugh in his voice. I have never heard a more accurate description of Bobby in my life.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about the scar on her hand. We were talking and I noticed how strange it is and she said that you could tell me," I was hoping he would bite and I wouldn't have to go in there and make something up to get her to say yes.

"Why does that son of a bitch always come up? That scar is because of her ex, Edward Cullen." He grunts out.

"Her ex bit her?" I ask and was told a very interesting story about her and her vampire ex. How he saved her by biting over another vamps bite and sucking it out. He told me how hard it was for Eddie boy to stop because she was this thing called a singer. How her blood called to him like no other and that most singers don't make it past the first few seconds of meeting the vampire. He told me about the red-head that is hunting her for revenge for her dead mate. How her dad was killed by said red head and that was how she became a hunter.

The more this guy talks the more my blood boiled. How the fuck could she put herself in this kind of danger? If Charlie was half the hunter that Bobby brags about than why did her let his one and only child date a vampire and become close friends of theirs.

"Can you tell me what they look like? My dad's journal said was that they lived in rainy places and that he never ran across any."

"Granite skin, cold as ice, wicked fast and strong. They smell like death, bleach and overly sweet. There is only one thing that can kill them." He says and just leaves it like that.

"What can kill them?" I ask.

"Keep looking in her journal, you will find out eventually. Anything else?"

"Naw thanks. Listen man, I'm sorry about your friend being killed. Bella was pretty torn up about it. I promise we will find out what we can and take care of it."

"Thanks man, if Bella needs anything, let me know. I gotta go talk to the guys about the funeral," he says.

"Yeah, but I gotta ask one more question. Were you guys close? The way you guys talked earlier sounded like you had some kind of history." I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth if I tried. He gives me a small laugh and I feel my stomach fall.

"Yeah, you could say that." That was all he said before hanging up. I sit out one the Impala for hours about what I just found out. Why would she hide something like that from us; from me? I know we don't know each other that well but still that is something that needs to be known.

I walk into the house and see Charlie's journal lying on Bobby's desk. I walk over and start looking through it for something that stands out. I finally see what it is:

_La Push Wolves_

_The tribes of Native Americans called the Quileute. They are descendants of spirit warriors. The gene is passed down from generation to generation. They are only activated when their enemies are around: Cold Ones._

_These wolves are one of the very few things that can kill a Cold One._

_Current Alpha: Jacob Black_

_Current Betas: Sam Uley and Paul Lahote._

After it got to the point I could barely keep my eyes open, I walk back into the house and up to Bella's room. I see her phone blinking. I walk over and see she missed a call from Paul and he left a message. I pick it up and clear off both. I start taking my boots and jeans off. I pull my shirt up over my head and crawl in bed next to her in my boxers.

I look over at the gorgeous brunette beside and try to figure out what to do next. I know she will figure out what I did eventually but hopefully we will be closer and I can explain to her that this was something I needed to know.

**AN: Sorry this took so long. Mel had surgery and can just now hold her are down long enough to type. As always R&R and we will see you soon.**

**Later!**

**Mel & E**


	10. Chapter 10

**We own nothing, but God (or at least Cas) could you send us Dean Sam or maybe even Klaus.**

**KPOV**

"Well, that was fun," I said as we finally get back to my house in Mystic Falls. After taking care of the so called Protectors of La Push, we hopped on the first flight to Richmond and got the hell out of there.

I start going through my closet in the master bedroom and bringing out clothes looking for what I needed. I pull out a golden bowl, red sand, a cat's neck bone and matches. I take everything over to a small table that was beside the couch downstairs in the living room and start setting everything up.

"What is all that for?" Victoria asks, looking at everything I have out.

"Well love, you said that this Bella person is a hunter right? Well, I know someone that will help me out. She owes me, you could say," I tell her with a smirk on my face. I pour the sand into the bowl and crush the bone in as well. I start chanting in Latin and light everything on fire. Victoria jumped back when she say that the flames almost touched the ceiling.

"Great, what in the hell do you want?" Someone says from behind me. I smirk and turn around to see a rather good looking blonde woman standing behind me.

"I see you got a new body. I must say, I like this one better than the last one, not sure about the blonde hair, but your chest is a… improvement." I walk over to her and push a piece of hair behind her ear. Victoria clears her throat and we are brought out of our moment.

"Um, Victoria I would like for you to meet Ruby, Ruby this is Victoria," I introduce them. Ruby just rolls her eyes and sits down on the couch.

"Nice to meet you and everything; but what am I doing here?" Ruby asks.

"Like I said sweetheart, I need to ask you a favor. You still owe me after that thing in New Orleans." I raise an eye brow at her and give her my famous smirk.

"And what would that be, need me to kill her?" Ruby asks pointing her knife at Victoria. I laugh and shake my head no.

"No, not her, but I need to know if you have seen a hunter around by the name of Bella Swan?"

"Brown hair, kinda short, mousey little thing?" She says looking like she could care less.

"That would be her, where the fuck is she?" Victoria blurs in front of Ruby and gets into her face. Ruby's eyes go black and she waves her hand in front of Victoria, sending her flying across the room.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but you have no idea who you are messing with," Ruby says walking over to where she had Victoria pinned to the wall.

"Now, ladies none of this is appropriate. Ruby let her down," I tell her in a mocking voice. She looks over at me and I see that her eyes have gone back to normal. She waves her hand again and Vicki falls to the ground with a thud.

"Do you know where she is Ruby?" I say softly.

"Yes, she is hanging around Sam and Dean Winchester. She is married to one I just don't know which yet. I have kinda been spying on them. I have a mission I need Sam for and don't like to be too far away from them. Why?" She says walking back over to me and standing in between my legs as I take a seat on my favorite leather chair, resting her hands on my shoulders. I run my hands up her jean clad thighs and let them rest on her hips, taking in her scent.

"What the hell are you?" Victoria says finally getting up from the floor. I look around Ruby and smile, she really doesn't know what she is getting into.

"This, my dear cold one, is a demon. We ran into each other about 50 years ago when she ran into a little trouble with a friend of mine named Marcel. He never liked witches and Ruby here was one of the most powerful I have ever met. One thing led to another and we became… friends. I later found out about her also being a demon and we have known each other since. Now Ruby, where is this little mouse at?" I start tracing circles on her hips with my thumbs.

"I don't know at the moment, but I think they are in South Dakota. They are getting ready to look for a nest of something in Lawrence Kansas. Do you need me do anything?" She says running her hands through my hair. It feels so good to have her here again that I almost want to start purring.

"Yes, just keep an eye on them. She killed Victoria's mate and now she wants revenge. I just got bored without you around and decided to help kill her," I moan out.

"That is fine, but leave the Winchesters alone. I need them alive for a while longer. I am finally getting Sam to trust me. I will see you soon." She says and places a soft kiss on my lips before she vanishes.

"Is she your mate?" Victoria inquires.

"Let's just say that if I had one, then yes it would be her," I tell her shaking some thoughts out of my mind. Yes, if I truly ever believed in soul mates or if I were even capable of love, Ruby would be it.

"I was that way with my James," She says with venom in her voice.

"So, why not just kill them both, why not just kill Bella?" I ask walking over to my bar in the living room pouring myself a drink.

"I want Edward to suffer like I am. He took away the love of my life so now I want to take away his. What would you do if anything ever happen to the blonde?" Victoria says raising an eyebrow at me.

"If anything ever happened to her, this whole world would burn." I say finishing my drink and giving her and evil smile.

**AN: R&R lovies!**

**Later's,**

**Mel & E**


	11. Chapter 11

**DPOV**

We wake up the next morning and head out to Lawrence. After fighting over what car to take we decide to take both since I have weapons that Bella doesn't and vice versa. Sammy and I sit in silence for the first three hours of the six hour drive.

After about three hours of nothing but silence I finally broke the silence.

"What do you really think of Bella?" I finally ask. Her involvement with the cold ones and the shifters is still heavy on my mind.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't like it. We know nothing about her, nothing about her past really. I mean, have you noticed that weird scar on her left wrist? It almost looks like someone tried to take a chunk out of her. The other thing that has me curious is what supernatural being will WILLINGLY tell you everything that is about their species? Something about her isn't right Dean," Sam spits out. I guess he is more observant than I give him credit for.

"If you ask me, from what I have heard, you shouldn't trust her," came the whiney voice from the back seat. She startled me so bad that I swerved into oncoming traffic and had to correct fast enough to avoid hitting a semi head on. As soon as I could, I pulled over to the shoulder and got out.

"Fuck Ruby! You could have killed us," I scream at her. I see Bella's mustang stop a little ahead of us. She got out and ran over to us.

"What the hell happened? Are you two ok?" Bella said surprising the hell out of me by throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me. I slowly put my arms around her waist and return the hug. Before I could really enjoy it, I remember all the things I found out about her and pull back.

I clear my throat and rub the back of my neck. "Yeah Bella, we are fine. Just wasn't expecting this evil bitch to pop up in the back seat."

"Pop up?" Bella asks looking at Ruby with a death glare.

"Nothing, I will explain later," I look over at my brother and he is in a deep conversation with the demon spawn.

"Sammie heads up. I'm riding with Bella. Scratch her and your computer goes out the window," I throw him the keys to baby and start walking over to Bella's car. I hear her foot steps behind me so I know she is there. We get into the Mustang and we head down the road again.

"So, are yo going to explain who the blonde is?" Bella breaks in twenty minutes down the road.

"That would Ruby. She is a devil bitch that is attached to my brother's hip. She helps us out every once and awhile," I try to tell her as nonchalantly as I could.

Bella looks like she wants to ask something else but thinks better of it and we continue to Kansas. The closer we get the worse I feel. I swore to myself after last time I would never come back to this hell hole.

We finally get there and pull into a fleabag hotel. I notice that Sam gets out alone; guess Ruby had other things to do. By the time we check in, put out shit in the room and eat; it is getting dark. We get back into our cars and head to the warehouse Bobby said these things would be at.

We pull over a few blocks away from the actual warehouse to gear up; we don't have the quietest cars in the world.

We get out of the cars and pop the trunks. As I look over my shoulder and check to see what Bella is doing, I get an idea. I pull out the Colt and start loading silver bullets into it. I also grab my colt 911 and load my clip, along with my machete. Sammie grabs the glock and loads it as Bella walks up to us looking like Lara Croft. She has two guns in shoulder holsters and a machete hanging off of her belt. Without saying a word, I walk over to her and grab on of her guns and take it out of the holster and replace it with the Colt.

"There are five silver bullets in that. Make them count." I tell her, placing her gun in my waist band.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing? " Sam all but screams at me.

"I am making sure she has something that will work, the Colt will not jam, I am looking out for my wife," I tell him before head towards the warehouse. I know he doesn't like what is happening but something else is wrong with him.

We make our way to the building, looking for a way in. Just our luck, there is only one way in and one way out, and two really big mother fuckers are guarding the door. One has to be about six foot three and built like a brick house. The smaller one, if you really can call him that, is about six foot even and built like a MMA fighter. As I am thinking of a way to get in, Bella zips up her jacket and walks right past us.

"What the hell is she doing?" I ask myself.

We stay quiet as we hear Bella start the spill about her car breaking down and her cell being dead. I smile at myself and shake my head, no one can say no to a damsel in distress. They start heading our way and I grab a lead pipe that I found on the ground.

"I really want to thank you for doing this; I thought I would have to walk all the way back to town." Bella explains. They talk past us and I hit the biggest one with the pipe and Sam hits the other with the butt of his gun. They fall to the ground knocked out.

"Nice job Bella, but do me a favor; don't ever do that again," I growl at her. We grab the bodies and walk to the door. Sam kicks it in and we pull the bodies in the room.

"Knock, knock!" I say as we start shooting people. There aren't very many and we take care of most of them before they really know what is happening. One of the guys charges me and punches me in the right eye. We struggle around for a while longer before I finally get my machete out and cut his head off. Bella and Sam have taken care of theirs but they left one alive. We chain the girl to a chair and wait for her to wake up. We grab the other two that we first knocked out and tied them up to the pillars that are holding up the roof. I look over at Bella and she has a pretty nasty cut on her forehead and is holding her right side, she make have broken a rib. Sam has a cut one him leg and is favoring his right shoulder. Looks like Dr. Dean will be in the house tonight.

The girl wakes up and tries to break lose. "Not going to happen sweetheart; we got you tied up pretty good. Now, you are going to tell us everything we want to know before we kill you. Who turned you and where can we find them?"

"If I don't tell you, you will kill me and if I do tell, he will kill me, so I am fucked either way," she growls, still trying to get out.

"True, but we will make it quick," Bella chimes in pulling the Colt out. If the situation were any different, that would be hot as hell. Who am I kidding, it is still hot.

"Isabella Swan, it is so nice finally meet the girl that ran with Cold Ones and Shifters," the hybrid bitch says.

"What is she talking about?" Sam asks. I knew that wasn't going to get past him.

"Nothing I want or can talk about right now. I will ask again, who the fuck mad you bitch?" Bella says; cocking the hammer back on the Colt.

"Fine, his name is Klaus. He came up to us right before we changed last full moon when we were in the Appalachian Mountains and said he could help us. He was with some red headed cold one. After feeding us his blood and killing us, he sent us La Push and had some fun with your shifters. After the fight he said he was heading back to a place called Mystic falls. Sorry about the bitch, she was fun to fight," the girl said. Before we could say anything else, Bella pulled the trigger and shot the girl right between the eyes.

"Burn the place down," she says before walking out of the building.


	12. Chapter 12

SPOV

I will admit I was surprisingly impressed with the way Bella handled herself at the warehouse. However, it didn't change the fact that I didn't trust her still with my brother. Something was up with this girl and I knew she wasn't exactly who she said she was.

As we pulled into the parking lot of the motel, I put the Impala into park. Reaching for my bag, I watched as Bella and Dean walked into the hotel room and I knew I needed to figure out exactly who these "cold ones" were that the hybrid was telling us about. Just as I was about to open the door, I felt someone next to me.

"You know, I think she's good for him," a familiar voice said next to me.

"How would you know?" I spat back at her.

"Woah, chill out there Sammy boy. I'm just saying, have you ever seen him so protective of someone else other than you," she said staring at me with those cold eyes of hers.

"I don't trust her, Ruby," I said. I went to open the door again and she stopped me.

"Sam, I'm not saying you should but I think she's going to be of great use to you two. She apparently knows how to handle herself, correct?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, I just don't like how we don't know anything about her and when we try to find out who she is, she immediately locks down and won't tell us anything."

Ruby sat her hands in her lap and said, "Well then maybe you should research the cold ones and these La Push beings. I don't know much about them myself but I hear it was a pretty nasty situation there for a while. I'll leave you to your research."

And with that she was gone. I finally opened the door to the Impala and found Dean sitting next to Bella on the bed, tending to her wounds.

"What took you so long," Dean asked as I put my bag onto a table in the room.

"Ruby. She wanted to makes sure we were okay," I lied.

"Ha, a demon who cares, who would have known," Bella said with a little sarcasm.

She groaned as Dean finished the wrap on her ribs. "I don't think they're broken but they will be sore for a couple of weeks," he said putting the first aid kit back into his bag.

She winced as she put her arm down and buttoned up her shirt. "After all that I'm hungry," she said. "How would you boys like to go grab some food? I hear the diner has amazing pie. My treat," she said smiling. Dean's face lit up.

"Um, I'm okay for now," I said, pulling my laptop from my bag. "I think I'm going to do some research on these hybrids and then go to bed. That fight took it out of me.

"Suit yourself," Dean said. "Want me to bring you back anything?" I nodded and went to the table.

They walked out of the room and I immediately began to research the cold ones and what I found wasn't anything I expected.

We've dealt with vampires in the past. They only came out at night or in very little sunlight and were pretty simple to kill. However they were as close to human as you could get with blood still pumping through their veins. We've taken out huge nests with no issues at all.

However, these cold ones were pretty much made of marble and venom. According to my research the only way to kill these creatures was to snap their heads off and burn their body. And from what I read, snapping the heads off wouldn't be an easy feat. Apparently

I continued my research to the La Push Wolves and again, we've dealt with werewolves in the past, but these were creatures I'd never thought could exist. Normal werewolves were the size of a normal wolf but according the Quileute legends, these things got huge and could sometimes be taken as bears.

But apparently there was something that took place many moons ago and it changed the whole dynamic of the Pacific North-West. As I found an old Quileute legend about the cold ones, something started to click in my mind. Bella was from the area. So she apparently knew these two groups on a personal basis.

According to the legend, the cold ones invaded the Quileute land and began hunting. At first the cold ones were told to be horrendous creatures that killed off many of the Quileute people until out of survival instinct, the people began turning into werewolves to defend their lands. After about a hundred years of being free of these cold ones, another set of them showed up that were slightly different than the others. This group primarily fed off animals and didn't bother humans.

However, to keep peace on the land, the elders of the Quileutes met with these cold ones and created a treaty. They were not allowed around the La Push area and they would stay off each other's land. And according to my research, this is still in effect.

I closed my laptop and headed to the bar to pour myself a glass of whiskey when I heard something rustling behind me. I immediately grabbed for my gun and spun around. I knew there was someone else in the room with me but I couldn't see where they were.

"Ruby, if that's you, you know better than this. Show yourself. If you aren't Ruby, show yourself anyway," I yell out.

I hear a voice say, "I'm not here to hurt anyone. Plus the bullets in your gun won't do anything."

"What are you," I say. "That way I know how to kill you," I growl out.

"Again, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk," the voice says again from somewhere in the room.

"I'm keeping my gun, but I won't shoot," I say, lowering my gun.

I watch as a very pale man walks out from the shadows of the room. His eyes are piercing yellow and his face is very stoic, almost brooding.

"You must be Sam," he says looking at me, very carefully moving around me.

"How about we even the playing field and you tell me who you are," I say, carefully keeping my finger on the trigger of my gun.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he says, standing directly in front of me. "I belong to a coven of vampires from the Pacific North-West – the very ones you were just researching."

I studied him for a moment and you could why they called them the cold ones. His skin did look of marble and he was close enough to where you could feel the cold radiating from him.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I'm here to check on Bella. I heard she was attacked today in a fight at a warehouse. Is she okay?"

"Wait, you know Bella?"

He smiles and says, "Yes. I've known her for quite some time. Is she okay?"

"She's okay. Wait, I'm really confused. How does Bella know you?"

He smiles and says, "She was my girlfriend at one time."

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, were you a vampire during this relationship?" I ask.

"Yes. She knew what I was."

Just as I was about to ask more questions, I hear the door open and I turn around to see Dean and Bella walk through the door.

"Edward," Bella says.


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

After grabbing something to eat and buying Sam something to go, we head back to the hotel. As we got out of the Mustang, a feeling came over me that something wasn't right.

We open the door to our room when I heard the velvet voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Yes, she know what I was."

"Edward," I breathe out.

_What the fuck was he doing here?_

"Bella, it is so good to see you love. I am glad you are ok," Edward stated, walking over to me. Dean stands in front of me and looks over at Sam. Dean holds out his hand and introduced himself.

"Dean Winchester, and something tells me you are Edward Cullen, am I right?" Dean says with distain in his voice. Edward takes his hand and shakes it. Dean flinched at how cold Edwards hand was.

"Yes, I'm a friend of Miss. Swan," Edward says in his Victorian voice.

"Winchester; her name is now Mrs. Winchester," Dean says as the pissing contest continues. Edward looks over at me and looks down at my left hand; my wedding bands shinning in the dim light of the room.

"I see, I guess congratulation is in order," Edward says with pain visibly on his forever young face.

"Dean, this is Bella's…." Sam begins but is cut off by Dean again.

"Ex-boyfriend, I know," Dean says looking back at me.

_How the hell does he know that?_

"Now who is the mind reader?" I say too low for Dean and Sam to hear, but a small smile tugs at the corner of Edward's lips. I shake my head and walk in front of Dean to give Sam his food. As I was handing him his drink I drop his straw. Not thinking anything about it, I bend over to grab it only to hear a low growl coming from my ex. I snap up real quick and look over at him.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked.

"He was thinking some rather inappropriate things about Bella. What does a pizza man have to do with anything?" Edwards asks looking very confused. Dean starts coughing and Sam is looking at the three of us like we are a sitcom on TV.

"How the hell did he know that?" Dean growls.

"Oh um," was my brilliant answer. I didn't want to give away Edward's story; it was his story to tell if he wanted.

"I can read minds and next to my brother Jasper, you two have some of the most horrific memories I have ever seen," Edward says with so much pain in his voice that I couldn't help but wonder what he saw.

"You are telling me that you cold ones can read minds too?" Dean says with disbelief. Then he says something too low for me to here.

"What does Paul have to do with anything?" Edward asks. Dean's head snaps up and looks over at me with a look of…. Guilt? Why was he looking so guilty? Then it all starts to make since, Dean shying away from me, him knowing who and what Edward was, and now mentioning Paul.

"You called Paul didn't you?! He told you about the Cullen's didn't he?!" I was livid. How dare he go behind my back and call Paul to get information on me.

"You know about all of this and you didn't tell me Dean?" Sam yells.

"Yes, I know everything. I know about you falling with this pretty boy mother fucker. I know about the vamp taking a bite out of you. I know that you wanted to become one of them. I know about your eighteenth birthday. I know about him leaving you in the woods. I know about the shifters. Basically… I know about everything." Dean admits starting to get mad.

"You son of a bitch!" I say getting into his face. "How dare you go behind my back and call my best friend to get dirt on me. I wasn't ready for you to know because it still hurts to talk about. And you," I say pointing to Edward, "Why the hell are you here? You left me four years ago and never looked back. While I'm at it I might as well say this too. What the hell is your problem with me Sam? I admit I haven't told you guys everything but that was because I needed to know I could trust you and now I see that I can't."

"I am simply here to check on you Bella. Alice had a vision of you fighting in a warehouse and getting injured. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Edward says looking down at the ugly brown shag carpet of the hotel room.

At least he looked ashamed.

"To check on me? Where were you when Victoria Killed Charlie? Where the fuck was Alice's visions then!? You left me to protect me. You wouldn't change me because you didn't want to damn my soul." I scream. I needed to get out of this room. I needed to get away from Dean, who I am now for the first time, regretting getting married to. I go to leave but Dean grabs my arm and stops me.

"Bella, you know how I felt about your soul. We don't have one, yours is too pure for this," Edward pleads with me. Sam and Dean's heads shoot up and I can tell some shit was about to go down.

"What is he talking about Bella?" Dean asks as I try to escape again.

"Edward has this belief that he doesn't have a soul," I retort. "He was so convinced that if he changed me that I would end up in hell for all eternity. I wanted to be just like him however he didn't have the balls to change me," I spat towards Edward.

"Bella, you know that I wanted you to be human. You couldn't accept that. I left you because I knew that I would be more harm to you than anything. Please accept that it was for the best," Edward said.

I felt the tears stinging my eyes. I didn't want to cry like this. Not in front of Dean… especially not in front of him. "Edward, you left me broken, hurt and I wanted to die in that forest that day. Do you not know the pain you caused me?"

Edward looked away, knowing the pain he caused me. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Edward Cullen. You were a bastard for taking my choice away from me. Now I hunt assholes like you because you couldn't stick around to help me protect my own family."

I turned to walk away, and I saw Edward glance towards Dean and nod.

"Bella, I think we need to talk," Dean says before I can get to the door.

"Not now, Dean," I say trying to escape.

"Edward was right, Bella. About your soul. I know from personal experience what happens once you die. You may want to listen to what Sam and I have to say."

I stopped in my tracks as I saw tears well up in Sam's eyes and I knew something was about to change my mind about Edward's opinion on my soul.

**AN:R&R please!**

**Love,**

**Mel & E**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Everyone knows we own nothing. :(**

**DPOV**

I turn to Sammy and I know this is going to be hard for him to tell the story, especially after everything it took to get him back whole. Death cramming his soul back into his body was something so traumatic that it even ended up putting him into a looney bin long enough for him to recover from it.

"Bella, Edward is right," I say.

Bella turns to me and says, "What do you mean Edward is right?"

"A couple of years ago Sammy and I were involved in some end of the world shit; stuff that was of biblical proportions. I sold my soul to save Sam," I say with a lump in my throat.

"You did what?" she asks.

"I sold my soul to a crossroads demon in order for Sammy to live. Instead of a ten year deal, I only had a year. We searched that entire year for ways for me to get out of it and yet nothing worked. I died a year after that crossroads deal."

Sam turned around and headed to the liquor bottle. I wasn't too far behind him.

"I died Bella, and I ended up right in hell. I did things Bella down there that I'm not proud of," I say with near tears in my own eyes.

Bella's face was that of shock and frustration.

"How did… but you were dead," she said.

"Yes I was, but I apparently I had a guardian angel looking over me," I said with a smile on my face. Sam did all he could to stifle a laugh.

"I was pulled out and given another chance. However, one day Sammy and I got shot by two hunters who thought that all these demons and everything was our fault and we ended up in heaven. Yes even purgatory exists."

I looked over at Edward and said, "That's where your kind end up."

Edward nodded. "I'd been told by my father for years that we'd all end up there when we died."

Bella glanced at both of us and sat down on the bed. I felt as though all this was overwhelming her.

"So wait, you've been to heaven, hell, and purgatory?" she says.

"Yeah I was blown into purgatory by an exploding Dick," I say with a smile on my face.

She turns her head sideways, "Excuse me?"

"Do you remember a while back hearing about some big wig Dick Roman?"

She nodded.

"Well he was what is called a Leviathan. They are nasty creatures that eat humans whole. Well we figured out how to kill him except it exploded me directly into Purgatory."

She gasped, "And what happened?"

"Well that's where I found out where exactly all the bloodsuckers, shape shifters, werewolves and the like end up. I basically had to fight my way out of purgatory with the help of a Cajun vampire named Benny, not to mention my guardian angel, Castiel. We fought our way through purgatory until we found the portal to take us back. Benny's soul needed a ride, so with a few Latin words and a sliced up arm, his soul fused with my arm. I tried to pull Cas with me but he stayed there to fight off whatever was following us. I came back, alive and put Benny's soul back in his body." I tell them.

"This is all too much," she said.

"Then you'll love Sammy's story," I say, glancing at him.

**SPOV**

I hated telling this story. I didn't remember much since Dean's guardian angel Castiel took all my pain away but I remembered up to the point of jumping into the cage with Lucifer on board.

"You see Bella, Dean and I were chosen to fight a show-down of biblical proportions," I say nonchalantly.

"Okay," she says looking at Dean and me with even more confusion.

"You were chosen by who?" she asks.

"Who knows, God, Lucifer, the angels?"

She stares and I continue.

"Dean was supposed to be the vessel for Michael, the archangel. I was to be the vessel for Lucifer and we were supposed to end the world in an epic battle. However, Dean refused so much that they went to the next in line. After our mother died, our father had a girlfriend, I guess you could call her, and had a son named Adam. When Dean kept refusing to accept Michael, they went for Adam."

She squirmed a little in her seat as I finished the story.

"I can only remember Lucifer being in me up until the point I jumped into a giant hole. After that everything is a blur."

She looked up at me. "You actually let THE Lucifer in you? Like a possession?"

I looked at Dean who raised his eyebrows.

"Well, sort of. He couldn't get inside of me unless I gave permission…"

"Wait you gave permission to Lucifer to possess you? Are you fucking insane?" she asked.

"Well it was the only way we could defeat him. I knew what I was sacrificing," I said looking over at Dean who had a cross look on his face.

"So why are you telling me this," Bella asked as I turned around for a moment to clear my head.

As I turned back to her, I said, "Because Bella, when I came back from the cage after Castiel rescued me, I had no soul."

She gasped, "What do you mean?"

"When you're down there, you're not complete. You actually separate from yourself and it took every ounce of energy Castiel had to even fight for me in there. What got left was my soul and it took quite a hit between Michael and Lucifer."

Edward stood up and walked over towards where Bella sat, and sighed. "This is what I was trying to protect you from all this time Bella. I know the importance of a soul and honestly, I wanted more for you. Can't you see that?"

Dean huffed, and said, "I don't know kid, you've done a lot more damage it seems than good."

Edward got into Dean's face and said, "You know nothing about the love I had for Bella. How dare you insinuate that."

Bella stood up and got between the two of them. "Enough guys. Listen. I get it now," she said towards Edward. "My soul is important. Dean leave it alone now. It's been years and I'm okay. I just didn't realize any of this."

"Edward, you, with me outside, now…" Bella said as pointed towards Edward.

I watched as they walked outside and Dean looked over at me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I don't like him being out there with her," he said.

"Something tells me she can handle her own," I said, smirking.

**AN: What do you think Bella should say to Edward? See you next time! R&R!**

**Later's baby,**

**Mel & E**


End file.
